Seirin-tachi
by Calico Neko
Summary: What a worst Sunday ever for Kuroko Tetsuya when the beloved little cousin of his, Akashi Seijuurou, attending to Seirin's basketball training. [Cousin! Aka-Kuro, Akashi! 5 yo]


**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**  
**Summary: Basketball training and his beloved cousin, Akashi Seijuurou. What a worst Sunday ever for Kuroko Tetsuya when the little cousin of his attends to Seirin's basketball training. [Cousin! Aka-Kuro, Akashi! 5 yo]  
**

* * *

"Sei-kun will come?" asks Kuroko in his usual flat tone. But if we hear it carefully, Kuroko's tone is sounded kind of... shock. "But today I have basketball training, Kaa-san. And I have to go in five minutes."

"Then why don't you bring him with you, Tetsuya? Sei-kun is in his way here, he won't be late," says his father. "We have to visit your grandma. Her condition becomes worse since last week, " says Kuroko's father as he reads the morning newspaper. Then he sighs, "Even in Sunday, Sei-kun's father still has a job. You know he is a workaholic since then, right?"

"Poor boy, I feel pity for Sei-kun. Since my sister passed away, Seitarou-san and Sei-kun didn't like the father and son anymore. Seitarou-san is always busy with his job. Sei-kun is must be feeling alone in his house," says Kuroko's mother in a simpathetic voice.

Kuroko cannot say any words. His father and mother are like a mother hen toward Akashi Seijuurou. Sometimes they've thought to adopt him as their second son. Kuroko is agreed with them, he doesn't mind with Akashi becomes his little brother, only if... he can behave as his age.

"Tetsuya, you can bring him to your school, right? I'm sure he can behave."

And suddenly his father and his mother giggle. When it is something about Seijuurou and his 'maturity yet childish' behavior, they can't hold their laughing.

"I miss Sei-kun already," says Kuroko's mother while wiping the tears that welling on her eyes, thanks to her memories about Akashi. "Ah, Sei-kun is such an adorable child."

"Kaa-san, Tou-san, please don't laugh. And I really have to go now, Kaa-san, Tou-san. Aida-senpai is a scary coach, worse than Sei-kun can do," says Kuroko as he grabs his bag.

"Don't worry, Tetsuya, Sei-kun will come... now."

And Kuroko's father's words is totally right. When he said 'now', Kuroko's bell's house rang immediately. It looks like Kuroko's father and Akashi have something, some kind of an invisible bond between them, because it's not the first time his father correct about Akashi.

"I take my leave, Kaa-san, Tou-san. I'll bring Sei-kun with me."

"But I want to meet with-"

"I'm late, Kaa-san, I'm sorry. Bye," says Kuroko, leaving the disappointed Kaa-san of his.

Another bell's sound can be heard inside the house. Kuroko takes his shoes and puts it in to his feet. He opens the door and behind the door, Kuroko can see a man in a formal suit. "Good morning, Tetsuya-sama. I'm sorry for disturbing you. We-"

However, the man in a formal suit, who is Akashi's driver and bodyguard, cannot do continuing his words when immediately Kuroko cuts his words and says, "Ah, I'm sorry, Jii-san. I'm really late. I'll bring Sei-kun with me. Bye." And then he carries Akashi onto his arms and takes a dash to his school, leaving Akashi's driver who is still standing still infront of Kuroko's door.

Oh his way to Seirin High, Akashi who is being carried by Kuroko, asks, "Where are we going, Tetsuya-nii. I haven't greeted Baa-san and Jii-san yet."

"Ah, I'm sorry, Sei-kun. Kaa-san and Tou-san have to go to my grandma's house. Her illness becomes worse since last week. Since I have basketball training, I can't leave you alone in the house." Akashi doesn't reply, but Kuroko knows Akashi is understand with his situation.

"You have basketball training on Sunday?" Panting, Kuroko nods. "So you must be in hurry," Kuroko nods again. "And if you forgot, Tetsuya-nii, I went to your house by a car." Kuroko stops his steps and turns his head towards his cousin. "And don't forget about Jii-san. He has a driving license and he can drive."

Akashi is only five years old and for God's sake, Kuroko is 16 years old. How could he forget about it? Is he really the older one in here? Just like his usual times with Akashi, Kuroko will be the one who always be taught by his cousin.

"I'm sorry, Sei-kun, I forgot."

"Then, please stay focus, Tetsuya-nii. And you are late."

Hearing that bossy tone from the younger one, Kuroko runs to his school, and when he arrives, what he hears is the squealing sound from Seirin's basketball's coach, Aida Riko.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**CUT. Sorry for the short chapter, minna-san. I haven't seen much of Seirin's charas these days and since I'm in my Aka-Kuro-Furi mode, I can't resist this plot. But this is not Aka-Kuro-Furi or such, it's Seirin x little!Akashi or probably little!Akashi x Seirin.**

**I don't know yet, but it's probably a 2 shot. I'm so sorry for the mistakes. Review please...**


End file.
